


Nineteen-Minutes and Thirty-Two-Seconds

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Service Dom, Short & Sweet, So Married, Squirting, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: "What is it?" Yuuri couldn't help but flush bright red as Viktor ever so gently pushed his wet hair from his face, leaning close to whisper in his ear."I'd like for you to indulge me tonight."Yuuri let out a shudder-y breath, hands tightening on Viktor's hips ever so slightly."And how would you like me to do that?"





	Nineteen-Minutes and Thirty-Two-Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not laughing during sex, you're doing it wrong.

Yuuri was about ready to bang his head against the wall until his face became part of the bathroom tile, because Viktor was behind him, murmuring sweet endearments in his ear, massaging circles into his shoulders under the hot stream of water beating down on them from the shower head and god, _did massages fucking hurt._

Viktor merely huffed against his nape as Yuuri tensed even more from the pain, letting out pitiful whimpers at his touch, so the Russian pushed harder, making the younger man practically yelp and reach around to swat his husband for the sudden rough treatment. 

Viktor could only laugh, kissing a soft line down the middle of Yuuri's back and whispering apologies under his breath for being so mean. 

"Being a little more gentle won't kill you, Viktor." Yuuri snapped, bristling like a feline that was rubbed the wrong way and waiting to snap, his sudden catty expression melting away when the Russian rubbed at a particularly sore spot, Yuuri pressing his forehead against the shower tile, hands flexing in their place as he groaned loud and low.

"Well, I can't exactly afford to be gentle when you're making my job of masseuse as hard as possible, my dear." Viktor chided playfully, continuing his work as Yuuri slowly started to melt in his hands like chewy caramel, only stopping when his husband let out a beautiful pleased sigh.

"Mmm..."

"Better, hmm?"

"Yes, definitely." Yuuri turned to face his lover, gratefully running his hands over Viktor's sides and back, practically purring as he rests his cheek against his husband's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat pound away in his chest. "You're so good at relaxing me... your hands are always so warm..."

Viktor couldn't help but smile at the sweet remark, cupping Yuuri's chin and pressing an all too loving kiss on the man's lips. 

"I'm glad to hear it, my sweet. Now, I have a request to make..." 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, humming in question. 

"What is it?" Yuuri couldn't help but flush bright red as Viktor ever so gently pushed his wet hair from his face, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"I'd like for you to indulge me tonight."

Yuuri let out a shudder-y breath, hands tightening on Viktor's hips ever so slightly. 

"And how would you like me to do that?"

* * *

The simplified answer to that question ended up with Yuuri spread across their California King mattress like a buffet while his husband stood naked in all of his glory, built like a statue of a Greek god and looking at him ravenously, as if he were the one sculpted from marble. 

The complicated,and frankly more fun, answer is the filthy words whispered in his ear as they struggled to scramble out of the shower safely, bypassing the use of towels entirely and instead using their tongues to lap away the water from each other's bodies, practically kicking open the bathroom door to force themselves into the bedroom, Yuuri's legs wrapped around Viktor's waist as the Russian lavished his neck, he was then unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, squealing, screaming with laughter as Viktor practically yanked him to end of the bed, Yuuri pulling down the sheets and duvet with him as he was tossed around in the most gentle way possible, gasping and laughing between moans as Viktor nuzzled his way down Yuuri's body, nipping at his thick thighs and growling in a way that it sent shivers up Yuuri's spine. 

Yuuri practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a slender finger tease at his labia, an undignified squeak forcing itself out of his throat as he stared down into those baby blues. 

"Okay?" Viktor asked, pulling away from where he was worrying a mark into the thin skin of Yuuri's hip, teasing a second finger around his small cocklet. 

Yuuri could only gasp, nodding down at his husband until he felt a breeze of hot, wet air blow across his folds, immediately tangling his fingers in the sheets as he reflexively closed his legs, smothering Viktor just the way he liked it.

The Russian practically dug into him, grabbing Yuuri by his plush hips and letting out the deepest growl Yuuri had ever heard and forcing the smaller man's cunt against his waiting mouth, the feeling warm, wet,  _promising._

Viktor ate him out for approximately nineteen-minutes and thirty-two-seconds, Yuuri knew, as in his throes of pleasure he'd glance at the clock every now and then, feeling as though it has only been a few fleeting moments, trying to ground himself to reality but it was just _so hard_ when your husband has a long tongue and never underestimates your flexibility and how fair he can push your legs to get you at the exact angle he needs you at.

Yuuri felt as if he were being worshiped at a temple, Viktor's touches fleeting but  _everywhere_ at once, his chest, his hair, his hands, his hips. 

Yuuri tried, and failed, to smother himself, letting out breathy shouts of Viktor's name and gibberish in a language he didn't even understand; every flick of Viktor's tongue against his cock, every twitch of his cunt, every moan and growl and gasp his husband made between his legs had his eyes rolling back into his skull with every orgasm forced out of him. 

He eventually started sobbing, flailing against the sheets as his back arched like a taut bow-string, legs spreading and closing around Viktor's head as if he were trying to swim away from the overwhelming sensation, screaming into the duvet as he squirted for the first time that night, and then continued to over and over and over and if Viktor wasn't drowning down there by now he had no idea what was up or down. He cried and tugged at Victor's hair helplessly because god, it was just so  _much._ Viktor's mouth never let up once, not even for air, content with burying his nose in the wispy hairs above his husband's genitals and drowning in the clean soapy smell left over from their earlier shower.

Yuuri tried to sit up but to no avail, fingers clenching at the sheets before he practically collapsed back against the bed; crashing down to earth. 

His vision was blacking, little spots dancing in his vision as he steadily approached another orgasm, the eighth one of the night (yes, he kept track of those, too), and he couldn't help but smother Viktor in his sopping wet thighs as he  _shook_ with his release, eyes crossing and screams ripping themselves out of his throat as Viktor pulled away for the first time that night, practically shoving few fingers inside and curving them upwards perfectly, forcing Yuuri to squirt harder than he'd ever in his entire life. 

He vaguely remembers blindly grabbing and tossing a few pillows away from himself in his shudder-y state, Viktor mumbling so sweetly  _yes, just like that, baby boy, just like that, shake for me, you're doing so good..._

Once it was over, the aftershocks shooting through him like electricity, he barely even feels the way he slips off the edge of the bed, landing on the carpeted floor by Viktor's lap as he continued to vibrate in his skin, his husband waiting for his body to stop convulsing before swooping in and stealing a hot kiss from his lips, and  _'God,'_ he thinks to himself.  _'I should indulge him more often.'_

* * *

They were laid together in bed not even moments later, the sheets and duvet a mess from Yuuri's constant thrashing. 

He had his head rested on Viktor's chest, the Lubb-Dubb of his heart soothing him through his twitches and shaky sighs, expression full of bliss. He looked up at his husband, the Russian smiling down at him with a look of reverence that drove Yuuri to steal a kiss from those heart-shaped lips. 

"God, I love you..." He grumbled between their kisses, the older man cooing and pulling Yuuri closer, eyebrows shooting to his hairline at Yuuri's following statement of: "Do that again."

And then passed another nineteen-minutes and thirty-two-seconds.


End file.
